


Just Wait

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, But just a little, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Making out in cars, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve and Sam are two greasers who can't seem to stay away from each other -- they always end up necking in the back of Steve's car.Steve just hopes Sam can wait until maybe they can do it in a bed.





	Just Wait

It always started under the guise of listening to music. Sam would sit in Steve's car with him and for the first few minutes that was exactly what they did. But Steve would always give in even after swearing it wouldn't happen again.

In all honesty he was a sucker for seeing Sam in a leather jacket and since he was a fellow greaser that was all the time, so he couldn't truly be liable for what he did when he was finally alone with the guy.

Steve doesn't make his staring subtle as he leans back against the car door, eyeing Sam in his passenger seat who has his eyes closed and is nodding his head along to the radio.

It should be a crime for a guy to look so pretty, Steve's said as much to Sam before and his friend just laughed, said, “Look who's talkin’.” Then he was too busy kissing Sam into the leather seats to really remember the rest of the conversation, not that there was one.

Steve looks down at Sam's spread legs in his jeans, his right foot tapping to the rock on the radio.

He sucks in a breath, lunging across the console to grab the back of Sam's neck and slam their mouths together. Steve always feels the deepest relief when Sam kisses him back just as desperately. He's always so glad he feels this too.

Sam bites his lip roughly and Steve hisses, Sam's hand moving seamlessly to his belt.

Steve breaks away with a gasp and pants, “Get in the back.”

Sam swiftly climbs into the backseat, telling of how many times they end up like this, but Steve ignores that thought, and quickly follows. He lays down along Sam’s body and gets right back to kissing him, Sam’s hands messing up his hair as their crotches slot together.

Steve gets a hand between them to undo everything so neither of them come in their pants, and then after that it’s a dance they know all too well. Moving against each other in stuttering waves, openly devouring each other, swallowing the other’s gasps. It’s fun. It’s exhilarating. It’s easily the best part of Steve’s life on some days. And that scares him. Boy, does that scare him.

Steve shudders with a gasp as he finishes between them, slumping onto Sam’s side until the boy comes too just a second later.

Steve watches Sam blink away the haze of orgasm and leans forward to kiss him again, softly this time, lapping into his mouth instead of forging his way inside.

He pulls back and Sam says, “Our little secret, right?” Steve frowns at the reserved tone of his voice and clenches his jaw.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I know, I know, I’m sorry. I wish we could do this everyday and everywhere, but that’s not gonna happen. It’s already hard enough hearing people call you that... _word_ , and I don't want to hear them call you a fag too, or me for that matter. Maybe when we get outta high school it could happen. Right?” Steve asks, but Sam doesn’t say anything.

“I’d like to do this in a bed sometime instead of the backseat of my car. Would you…” Steve sucks in a breath, his finger trailing lightly over the edge of Sam’s jaw, “Would you wait until I can do that? Please? Just wait.” He whispers.

Sam’s face remains unreadable before he smirks crookedly and Steve smiles, letting Sam pull him back in for another kiss by the nape of his neck.


End file.
